mafia2removedfeaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Missing vehicles and car configurations
Mafia-ii_roadblock_vs_Dezilia.jpg|''The Delizia 410 Grand American was supposed to appear in a mission, but was cut later on'' Vehicles Mafia II was said to contain about 70 different cars.Mafia II - Mafia Wiki All the promised vehicles can be found here, and most of them can be seen here where the developer mentioned all the other types of transport, namely buses, elevated trains, normal trains, subway and planes (in Czech language). Ambulance An ambulance driver was among the removed NPCsMafia II - The Cutting Room Floor, which means an ambulance may have been planned to appear in, at least, a mission. 00_70_00_0514:Ambulance Driver Delizia 410 Grand American The Delizia 410 Grand American was supposed to appear in an unknown mission given by Steve, with an objective to destroy some of them at a warehouse.MAFIA 2: Best Gameplay Trailer - GamesCom 2009 [HQ - YouTube] It was cut for unknown reasonsDelizia Grandeamerica - Mafia Wiki, but later returned in Joe's Adventures in the mission Bet on That as the Delizia Grandeamerica which has a redesigned appearance with rounder edges and minor modifications.Delizia Grandeamerica - Mafia II Wiki The original car seems to be mostly based on the 1958 Ferrari 250 GT Coupe. Forklift Forklifts were planned for Moscardo AS37 Wespe Text files show missing vehicles. 00_60_00_0002:Mannschaftstransportwagen 00_60_00_0003:Wespe 00_60_00_0004:Sherman M4A1 00_60_00_0005:Sicilian Cart 00_60_00_0059:Forklift Trunk storage system There was a possibility to fill the trunk of the car with a body,weapons(as developers promised)or perhaps with some stuff that Vito was able to buy in the city(like electric appliance) Remains of the car trunk option can be seen in: carTrunkEmpty. Mafia 2 34.jpg|In the trunk of the car you can see a baseball bat, like originally stated players could hide weapons and bodies in the trunk. Arcticulated Lorry.jpg|From one of the first screenshots released, an arcticulated lorry can be seen turning a corner.The Dezilla also made an apperance in the previews for Mafia 2, but did not appear in the final game. M2 devdiary part2 143.jpg|Dezilla from one of the Mafia 2 developer diaries was already in the game. Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-273.png|Another missing car depicted in Mafia II's Digital Deluxe Artbook. tanquedegasolina.png|A cut Trago Oil articulated trailer in Mafia II's Carcyclopedia. MIP 01 sic moscardo.png|Unknown texture name, presumably belonging to a miliatry vehicle. Mipmanstranswagc.jpg|Texture map of an unused half-track (presumably based on a Sd.Kfz. 251. MIP Wespe c.png|Texture map of a Wespe featured during the first chapter of the final game. camionmilitar.png|An unnamed military truck of the Italian military based on the Officine Meccaniche Taurus featured during the first chapter of the final game but is not drivable normally. Trago3.png|Failed attempt to use the truck and trailer. I hope to get soon Grandeamerica_010.jpg Seagiftrailer.png thumb|left|300px|Walter Military Jeep was originally a part of the main game itself. However as an excluse car it was later sold in a DLC. You can see it passing by at 1:32. thumb|right|300px|Opened car trunk at 1:03 Question: Can we store bodies in the trunk of a car? 2k answer: You will be able to drag bodies around. You will not be able to hide bodies within things. Source: 2k forum thumb|left|300px|There is also a texture of The German [[wikipedia:Wespe|Wespe armored vehicle in the game which was prepared for some war mission on Sicily.It is necessary to say that this vehicle has no geometry. It was used only for a missing cutscene.]] References Category:Cars Category:Vehicles